stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario has another Bad Day
"Wario has another Bad Day" is the 3rd episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 18th episode overall. Description With both warp pipes not working, Mario wonders if he'll ever get back to the Mushroom Kingdom... Overview Mario comes to a conclusion that they shouldn't have left the other world. He, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Ash decide they must do as Link said and protect the Real World at all costs. Meanwhile, Wario gets fired by Bowser and wants to ruin the lives of the Mario Brothers. Synopsis concerned about the warp pipe situation]] Mario is sitting on the battlefield, thinking about the situation that he and the others are in. Then Luigi arrives to comfort him and tells Mario about how Peach may have left to get help. When he realizes that Mario is focused on their warp pipe situation, Luigi awkwardly leaves him. Luigi walks up to Ash and asks him about Brock's whereabouts. Ash responds that he doesn't know. Pondering the situation, Mario comes to the conclusion that they shouldn't have left the other world. He tells Luigi how any villian can do as they please now because they cannot go back and stop them. Luigi brings up Link, but Mario reminds him he has been captured. He blames himself for the fact that there is no one to save the other world. Ash then asks them if they want to get some cheeseburgers. firing Wario]] Near the railroad tracks, Wario walks towards a dark cave. He takes off his hat and bows in respect for Master Bowser. Wario asks his boss what he wants him to do next, but the Koopa is infuriated at the fact that he still hasn't captured the Mario Brothers. Wario apologizes and asks for another opportunity, but Bowser is fed up with Wario's constant failures and has already lost all trust in him. He turns him down without a second thought and fires his former henchman, ordering him to leave him immediately. Upset, Wario leaves Bowser, simply saying, "Fine." In the forest, Waluigi asks Wario how it went, but gets thrown to the ground by him. Wario blames Waluigi for their lack of success. Waluigi tells Wario that Mario is to blame. They leave to ruin the lives of the Mario Brothers. Luigi tells Mario they will be able to figure things out if they remain positive. Donkey Kong approaches them and tells them he cannot get back to his world. Mario says that if they are stuck in the Real World, they might as well get used to it. He says he was fine when he didn't want to go back, so he should be fine now. Mario tells them how they have won struggles in the past and how he is going to take the new dangers head on. According to Link, it is the Real World that is in trouble and Mario has to defend it. He asks Luigi and the others if they are in and they all agree. They agree to fight in the name of right. After his speech, Luigi congratulates Mario. After a brief respite, Luigi brings more bad news to him as Wario and Waluigi now stand angrily in front of them. EPISODE XVIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum Locations * The Battlefield * Bowser's Hideout Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Brock wasn't able to be in this episode and they explained it with Ash saying, "I don't know." * During this episode, Dramatic Look Ash was filmed. Goofs * The image of Ash staring seriously into the camera has the greenhouse in the background. However, in the next scene, Mario and Luigi talk with the greenhouse behind them and they are standing in the same spot as Ash. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Elf4ZC3qVAI Category:Season Two